


Katsuki Yuuri’s Official Instagram

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Skaters and Instagram [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor's thoughts and feelings on how Yuuri uses his Instagram





	Katsuki Yuuri’s Official Instagram

When people first met Yuuri they tended to assume he didn’t use social media much.

They were of course wrong. He mostly lurked on Tumblr with an anonymous account that couldn’t be linked to any of his other, more official social media. But he was professional enough to use his official accounts.

He, unlike most of the other skaters, just didn’t like to post selfies.

His Instagram was mostly filled with other skaters and aesthetically pleasing shots of his lunch or of scenery.

Victor found it cute in a way and incredibly frustrating in others.

It only went black after Sochi.

For a long time Yuuri didn’t post at all until he started sharing pictures of a mysteriously delicious looking dish he labelled “Katsudon #soblessed #iminheaven #foodporn”

#foodporn was by the way the most used hashtag on his Instagram.

It went dark again after the viral video and Victor showing up much to Victor’s annoyance but his own post to Instagram tagging in Yuuri’s home town (because honestly he would do anything for Yuuri and his family who had taken him in so graciously so he could do a little to promote their town) at least triggered Yuuri to start posting on Instagram himself again.

Only to Victor’s annoyance he posted no pictures of him.

Immediately Yuuri’s Instagram was flooded with pictures of Maccachin with hashtags like: #perfectpupper #bestboy #prettiestpuppy. Which okay yes Victor agreed with all those hashtags but he couldn’t help feeling a little hurt that he didn’t make the cut, in fact Yuuri had cropped him out of a few of the photos.

Chris had laughed at him for days.

Then Yurio showed up and to Victor’s extra annoyance he made the cut. Appearing almost instantly on Yuuri’s Instagram #russianpunk #newrinkmate #angrytiger #yurio #ramenbonding

It wasn’t fair and may have been part of the reason Yurio spent an afternoon in a temple being hit by a stick.

Also, may have been part of the reason for the waterfall.

No Victor is NOT petty.

Yuuri’s family, Minako, the Nishigori’s, his dog and his old rinkmate all made the cut but not Victor.

It was…kinda starting to hurt.

Victor may have started drinking in China because Yuuri immediately put a picture of their meal with Phichit on Instagram but NOT HIM.

This continued.

Chris was allowed, Guang Hong, Leo even freaking Georgi were allowed on but not him?

Even after they kissed everyone but Victor seemed to be allowed on his Instagram.

It wasn’t fair.

So he had to ask.

“Yuuri? Why don’t you ever put me on your Instagram?” he asked one night as they soaked in the onsen, “or yourself” he added as an afterthought. He wanted to know the answer to that too after all.

Yuuri shrugged, his eyes closed as he leaned against the rocks.

“I don’t post selfies because I’m nothing special to look at.” He answered which was patently untrue. Victor did not understand why Yuuri didn’t see how beautiful he was.

“And why don’t I make the cut?” he was whining. Goddamnit so much for playing it cool.

Yuuri cracked an eye and looked at Victor as if it should be obvious.

“Because I don’t want to share you. I take pictures but…I want to be the only one to see you like that.” He had opened both eyes and was blushing fiercely, “So that’s why” he finished looking away.

Victor held his breath for a moment overcome with how much he loved this man.

After that Victor didn’t question how Yuuri used his Instagram.

Later in Barcelona Yuuri did finally share a picture on Instagram featuring Victor, it was two hands held side by side. Wearing matching rings.

#happy #love

Victor had no complaints.


End file.
